Implícito
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Porque ellos eran muy distintos, casi opuestos, y las cosas, con el tiempo, habían cambiado... pero así y todo, eran amigos. Para Hyouka Kumori. Leve KyouTama.


**Este fic va dedicado a HYOUKA KUMORI.**

**HYO:**

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado! Ésta era tu sorpresa xD**_

_**Sucede que no sé si tenga mucho tiempo la próxima semana (la del 25) y por eso lo subo antes… Ojalá no te moleste óxò**_

_**Y espero que te guste y que pronto puedas hacer un hermoso Kyouya**__x__**Tamaki de esos que sólo tú sabes escribir n.n**_

_**¡Pásala genial para tu cumple!**_

_**Atte. **_**S.W ****♥**

l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l

l•l**I**m**p****l**í**ci**t**o**l•l

Tamaki Suoh era alegre, tierno, medio narcisista y sobre todo, muy gentil con quien fuese que tratara, poco importaba si era con esa anciana odiosa a la que, aún luego de todas las torturas sicológicas que le había obsequiado, él insistía en llamar "abuela" o bien, con quienes, en el pasado, se habían burlado de él o intentado lastimarlo. Sí, Tamaki era especial.

Kyouya Ootori era un caso distinto. Desde niño, sus lazos de amistad se habían basado en cuánto provecho podía sacar de cada relación; conocía la identidad de todos los hijos de las familias más poderosas – como la suya- y sus gustos y aficiones y estaba, en pocas palabras, preparado para todo. Sí, se podía decir que Kyouya era calculador.

Tamaki era como el Sol: soberbio, brillante y resplandeciente, disfrutaba iluminando a todos, sin excepción, con sus rayos dorados y tibios. Él alegraba el día, derretía el hielo filoso de los inviernos angustiantes y ahuyentaba, con una simple sonrisa, las nubes tristes y oscuras que intentaban aferrarse en los corazones de los demás.

Kyouya era como la Luna: pálido y discreto, una vez que interceptaba algo de su interés, lo seguía con disimulo y sin dificultades; como la Luna nos sigue cuando vamos en la carretera, no importa a qué velocidad o si nos ocultamos dentro del vehículo. Él hacía que lo frívolo y sombrío pareciera elegante, lo adornaba, como la Luna adorna a la noche.

Tamaki era como un cachorrito: te miraba con ojitos brillantes y una expresión tan inocente y digna de piedad y cariño, que era casi imposible negarle el capricho más estúpido creado por su demente mentalidad francesa. Un cachorrito que insistía, juguetón, en volver hacia ti, sin reparar en cuántas veces lo habías pateado para alejarlo o si habías olvidado alimentarlo o le habías gritado; él sólo regresaba en busca de un poco de afecto y quizá, la posibilidad de sacarte una risita para que ésta acompañara esos agudos ladridos infantiles que no paraba de soltar.

Kyouya era como un gato: sigiloso y ágil, te contemplaba desde lejos, con ojos afilados y postura de ataque, atento ante cualquier distracción para lanzarse sobre ti y conseguir lo que buscaba. Era raro escuchar, alguna vez, sus maullidos; pues sólo hacía uso de su voz cuando era indispensable y si no, tenías que conformarte con su imponente presencia y aguardar su próximo movimiento. Y podías, quizá por miedo, intentar tirarlo del techo, pero él siempre iba a caer de pie y volver a ti, amenazante y auto-confiado.

Así y todo, ellos eran amigos.

Todos en la escuela parecían extrañados, es cierto; sin embargo, así era: Kyouya y Tamaki, luego de un tiempo relativamente corto, se habían transformado en verdaderos amigos. En realidad, resultaba muy difícil encontrar a uno sin el otro, ya fuese en clases o durante su tiempo libre.

Cuando Haruhi apareció, Tamaki, como era común en él, terminó por agarrarle un enorme cariño y hasta bautizarla como su hija. A Kyouya, ella tampoco le cayó mal – era pobre y todo, pero al menos era más cuerda que la tropa de fenómenos que formaba el Host Club-, aunque debía admitirse a sí mismo que le parecía desagradable en ciertas ocasiones (como, por ejemplo, cuando maravillaba mediante algo completamente banal al King o cuando se comportaba excesivamente cortante con el mismo. Aunque eso era comprensible).

**- Kyouya… ¿Estás dormido?**

**- Sí.**

**- Ah…**

El moreno suspiró, preguntándose, una vez más, cómo era posible que su camarada fuese el segundo mejor promedio (luego de él, obviamente) de su clase, cuando solía reaccionar de manera tan estúpida.

**- ¿Qué quieres, Tamaki?**

**- Bueno…**

Abrió los ojos, girándose sobre la ordenada cama, arriba de la cual ambos se encontraban recostados, para quedar frente al rubio.

Era una tarde de fin de semana y en contraste con lo oscura que era –y siempre había sido- su habitación, el cielo que su ventana permitía percibir lucía como un vacío que se incendiaba, tan centelleante como para atravesar sin problemas el vidrio grueso y bañarlos a ambos, salvándolos del negro de la alcoba.

La mirada violeta de Tamaki estaba fija en él, manchada, también, con la luz anaranjada del atardecer, mientras su dueño, alargado sobre el lecho de igual modo que él mismo, mantenía una expresión entre pacífica y curiosa.

**- … -** Kyouya guardó silencio, algo bastante sencillo para él, aguardando las palabras de la única persona que podía obtener de él lo que se le antojara y ni se daba por enterado.

**- ¿Crees que los gemelos estén bien? Porque hoy, cuando vi a Kaoru, me pareció que…**

Al mismo tiempo que Suoh hablaba, el vicepresidente del Host Club lo observó inexpresivo, disimulando una sonrisa ante la preocupación de Tamaki por sus presuntos hijos…

Él era Okasan, Tamaki, Otousan; sin embargo, algunas veces le parecía que su amigo era mucho más maternal que él en varios sentidos. Por ejemplo, a la hora de reprender a los demás o felicitarlos, el rubio era mucho más comunicativo y lo cierto es que a él mismo no le importaba mayoritariamente cómo le podía ir al resto académicamente, con que tuvieran notas asaz decentes como para que no les prohibieran participar en el club, él se daba por satisfecho.

Bueno, ¿qué más querían? ¡Él _no era_ su madre, a fin de cuentas!

**- ¡…Kyouyaaaaaa, no me estás escuchando!** – lloriqueó su camarada, pero antes de que se tele-transportara hacia el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, el de cabello oscuro lo sujetó de un hombro, evitando dicho movimiento.

- **Sí lo hacía, Tamaki. Y creo que lo mejor es que dejes de meterte en los asuntos de los demás: las cosas van a solucionarse con el tiempo.**

**- Pero Kyouya…**

**- Es la verdad.**

**- Y si yo fuese Kaoru y tú, Hikaru. ¿No te gustaría que alguien te dijera que no estoy bien?** – interrogó, en tono de reto, Suoh, volviendo a recostarse.

**- Preferiría que me lo dijeras tú mismo.**- lo derrotó el de anteojos, clavando la mirada en el techo. A veces, el rubio insistía demasiado, resultando un tanto fastidioso.

**- Pero si yo no me atreviera, ¿no querrías que…?**

**- Sabes que puedes decírmelo todo.-** le cortó, sin dejarlo terminar y dando el asunto por zanjado. No obstante, su visión no era compartida por el King, que se sentó sobre el lecho, observándolo con algo de reproche.

**- Pero si no te lo dijera yo…, por ejemplo, imaginando que Kaoru no quiere preocupar a su hermano… Si no te lo dijera yo…**

**- Se supone**- comenzó, cansado, sentándose a su lado. Así eran las cosas: una vez que Tamaki tenía algo en mente, esto debía ser ejecutado de la manera más completa posible, hasta llegar al final.- **que yo soy Hikaru, ¿no?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pues él se dará cuenta de que algo le sucede a su hermano.**

**- ¿Eso crees?**

**- Es imposible que no se así; han pasado toda la vida al lado del otro y es normal que se percaten cuando algo no anda de lo mejor…**

**- Ya veo… **

**- … se conocen como nadie más lo hace y es normal que se entiendan…**

**- …**

**- … pasan todo el tiempo juntos y por eso, no es necesario que Kaoru o quien sea le diga a Hikaru que su hermano no está bien.**

**- … Tienes razón, Kyouya… **

**- Lo sé, Tamaki.**

Volvieron a sumergirse en un grato mutismo, durante el cual el menor de los Ootori no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo al otro chico, ligeramente extrañado por su inusual quietud.

**- Entonces… Hikaru entiende lo que pasa con Kaoru, sin necesidad de que éste o cualquier otra persona se lo diga, ¿nee?**

**- Exacto…**

La vista de Tamaki se clavó en el suelo, mientras que la de su amigo permanecía, unos segundos más, en su semblante, antes de dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar. Durante un corto lapso de tiempo, el ambiente fue melancólico, como si todo lo que ambos, a penas, callaban soltara, en el aire, el dolor que era ser oprimido.

**- De todos modos, creo que los gemelos están bien.**

**- ¿Mm?** – ganándose un par de interrogantes ojos violáceos sobre él, Kyouya elevó el rostro, perdiendo su vista en el vacío. La mitad de sus facciones se vio teñida por el resplandor anaranjado, como si dibujos abstractos hubiesen aparecido sobre su piel.

**- Me parece que estamos de acuerdo en que la relación de Hikaru y Kaoru es como ninguna otra en el mundo y que por lo tanto, no importa si este año se distanciaron un poco a causa de algo… o alguien…, ellos nunca van a poder prescindir del otro; se tienen demasiado afecto como para que un malentendido pueda alejarlos**.- los ojos gris oscuro se fijaron en los más claros, antes de que el más serio, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, terminara de hablar.- **Así que no te preocupes, Tamaki.**

**- …gracias…**

Minutos después, ambos adolescentes habían vuelto a sus posiciones iniciales, alargados sobre la cama del de cabello oscuro. Poco a poco, la alcoba fue impregnándose de oscuridad, debido a la evolución de la noche en el exterior.

**- Lo mejor será mandar a preparar una limosina para que vuelvas a tu casa…**

**- Sí, tienes razón.-** ninguno se movió y cuando Tamaki, impulsado por las palabras de su amigo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la voz del Oortori lo detuvo.

**- O… puedes quedarte aquí por hoy; no creo que haya inconveniente…**

**- ¡¿Enserio!? ¡Está bien!**

Enseguida, el rubio inició una extensa planificación para la –larga, desde el punto de vista del dueño de casa- noche que les aguardaba, inspirado por lo que había oído que se solía hacer en los países de occidente, sobre todo los americanos. Y mientras su compañero le daba un largo discurso sobre las distintas diversiones que se realizaban, para dichas ocasiones, en diversas regiones del mundo, Kyouya se dispuso a ordenar por teléfono que avisaran en la residencia de los Suoh lo que habían resuelto, sabiendo que no obtendría protesta alguna.

Tamaki era tierno y cálido y Kyouya, frío y calculador.

Tamaki era como el Sol y Kyouya, como la Luna.

Tamaki era como un cachorrito y Kyouya, como un gato.

Tamaki era como Kaoru – menos rudo y directo- y Kyouya, como Hikaru – más posesivo y perseverante- y del mismo modo, no necesitaban que nadie les dijera que las cosas estaban cambiando. Éstas ya lo habían hecho, en efecto y podía ser triste e inevitable; pero no se le podía hacer nada y como ellos mismos habían determinado esa tarde, una relación única, como ninguna otra en el mundo, era invencible contra todos los cambios habidos y por haber. Por eso ninguno, nunca, iba a poder prescindir el otro: se tenían demasiado afecto como para que un malentendido pudiera alejarlos.

Uno representaba todo lo puro y acogedor del universo y el otro, por el contrario, se asemejaba más a todo lo que asustaba o merecía prevención.

Así y todo…, ellos eran amigos.

l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l**T**l**h**l**e**l•l**E**l**n**l**d**l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l•l

Notas finales:

- me encanta la pareja

- es mi primer fic de Ouran

- por lo mismo, sé que no es la octava maravilla

del mundo (pero va con cariño)

- gracias por leer :3


End file.
